Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a keyswitch structure.
Description of Related Art
Keyboards are common input devices for a wide variety of electronic devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smart phones or tablet PCs, etc.). In a conventional keyboard, a keyswitch structure is provided thereon, and the keyswitch structure includes a key cap and a linkage mechanism, and the linkage mechanism is connected between the key cap and a base plate for vertically moving the key cap.
However, there still exist technical issues to be overcome regarding the structural strength of the conventional keyboard. For example, a method of assembling the linkage mechanism with the key cap is relatively complicated, and thus the linkage mechanism has a certain degree of difficulty to be disassembled from the key cap for maintenance; and when the keyboard is pressed, the pressing force of a user cannot be evenly distributed to the corners of the key cap, thus failing to trigger the keyboard properly after the keyboard is pressed. Furthermore, because the linkage mechanism of the conventional keyboard is fragile, it is often broken in use.
Therefore, how to effectively overcome the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages is seriously concerned by the industries.